


Over Thought and Over 'Sought

by docs_pupil



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Misunderstandings, Multi-Era, Science Fiction, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docs_pupil/pseuds/docs_pupil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a big brain, and a couple of geniuses happen to over-think on the same topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Thought and Over 'Sought

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: I was meaning to make it longer, but kept hitting a wall. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll gladly take them and re-post this story in a longer version.)

“Would you look at that?!” Ten curiously points at something slimy, and green at his sneakered feet. “It’s a…thing.”

What do you mean a ‘thing’,” Three abruptly interjects.

“I dunno.” Ten shrugs. “It’s something, and…” he does a partially dramatic pause, reaching inside his coat for his spectacles. “…It’s there.”

“What is it then,” Four wonders, looping his scarf away from the thing on the floor.

“An alien life form perhaps,” Two adds to the budding conversation.

“I highly doubt it,” Three immediately disagrees.

“You know nothing more than we do, and yet you’re already disagreeing,” Two poignantly voices.

“Oh come on now, we’re trying to figure out what this is! No fighting,” Ten chides the two of them as he does a thorough examination alongside Four.

“It doesn’t seem to be alive,” Four concludes after a long pause.

“Nope, nothing,” Ten says.

“Then what could it be,” the four incarnations wonder simultaneously out loud.

* * *

“What are they doing over there,” a half curious Sarah Jane asks no one in particular.

“They’re huddled around that green stuff on the floor,” Jo Grant tells Sarah Jane.

“Aye, bu’ wha’ is i’,” Jamie queries, genuinely curious.

“What? Don’t you know?” Donna surprisingly eyes the young Highlander.

“Nae, lass.”

“It’s snot.”

“Wha’s sno’?”

“Boogers,” Jo says.

Jamie just blinks.

“You know when you pick your nose and sometimes something icky and green comes out,” Sarah attempts to explain more.

“Oh, tha’! Aye! Ah ken!”

“Can’t wait for Martian boy to figure that one out.” Donna wearily looks over at her Doctor.

Jo and Jamie snicker quietly.


End file.
